


Anakin Solo's Rebirth

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: STOP: Please read or you will not understand the driving force behind this story.Way back around 2005 there had been a couple rumors floating around Star Wars Internet sites. One theory is that Anakin Solo could not possibly be dead. Some people cling to the hope that either he never really died or else his spirit transferred to another upon the death of his body.There is also a small minority of Star Wars fanboys who question the paternity of Ben Skywalker. Some people believe Ben is actually the son of Anakin Solo resulting from a brief affair with Mara. I realize both of these theories are based on some fans' disappointment on the death of Anakin Solo.A friend of mine dared me to write a story with those two theories that fans might tolerate.I do not advocate either theory, especially since Anakin would have been sixteen and a minor when Ben's conception took place....but if you read the books there is some interactions between Anakin and Mara that were sort of weird right before Mara got pregnant.  Those strange scenes are the source of this particular fan theory.This is just a PARODY. Please keep that in mind.





	Anakin Solo's Rebirth

**Vong Enemy Worldship near Myrkr:**

Anakin raised the detonator so his brother and sister could see.  _Thirty seconds_. He released the trigger.  _Take her, Jacen. Kiss Tahiri for me._

That was Anakin's last distinct memory from his previous life- his life as Anakin Solo.

He vaguely remembers fighting the many Vong Warriors that finally took his young life and his last desperate nudge with the force that propelled the thermal detonator into the cargo pod full of voxyn tissue. And then Anakin Solo was no more.

Anakin thought he would be frightened to die, but to his surprise he wasn't. He was calm, at peace and one with the Force. He looked down at his feet and was surprised to find his own body lying there.

There was a bright explosion as the Thermal detonator went off. The Vong warriors shrieked in rage and then everything went silent.

"Anakin." A voice called from behind. Anakin turned to see a shimmering and translucent young man standing a few feet from him. The man was fairly tall with blond hair and striking blue eyes. He wore the clothing of a Jedi Knight.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"You know who I am." The man replied, "You are my namesake."

Anakin was not surprised to see his grandfather. His Uncle Luke had often told him of Yoda, Obi-Wan or Anakin Skywalker visiting him after their deaths.

"Anakin, "The man continued, "this was not your destiny. This is not your time to die."

Anakin looked down at his crumpled and badly damaged body. "It doesn't look like there is much I can do about that now." He said sarcastically.

Anakin's grandfather smiled sadly. "Anakin," he said, "you will not be allowed to cross over into the Force until your destiny is fulfilled. Stay with your brother and watch over him. He will lead you to your true destiny." And with that said, the man faded into nothingness, leaving Anakin alone once again.

.

.

**Lord Shimrra's personal vessel in orbit near Coruscant:**

Anakin, in his non-corporeal form, watched in amazement as his brother fought Shimrra's shamed familiar, Onimi. Anakin knew he was witnessing the most astonishing display of lightside Force power ever seen. At that moment he knew his siblings would survive this war. But Anakin still remained uncertain of his fate. What was his destiny? If he was not allowed to cross over into the Force, would he remain doomed to wander the galaxy in spirit?

He continued to follow his brother hoping that his grandfather's words were true. That his brother would lead him to his true destiny.

.

.

**Millennium Falcon:**

"Where's Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked.

Anakin watched as Mara grabbed his brother's arm and hauled him into the aft cabin space. Anakin followed and saw his Uncle Luke laid out on one of the small sleeping platforms. He was dying. Luke Skywalker was growing weaker and weaker in the Force.

Anakin suddenly noticed that everything had gone quiet. He looked at his family. They were not moving. It was as if time had abruptly stopped. Without warning a bright flash filled the room and Anakin saw the ghostly form of his Uncle Luke walking toward him.

"Anakin." Luke said softly, "It is now time for you to fulfill your destiny."

Anakin shook his head in confusion. "How?" he asked.

"Your time has not come. You must go back to the world of the living." Luke said sadly. "My time is over, but my body is not dead. You must take my body so you can go back."

Anakin was shocked at his Uncle's words. "No!" He exclaimed, "Uncle Luke, you go back. Go back to your wife and son!"

Luke shook his head and then looked up at his nephew with a smile. "No, my destiny has been fulfilled. I can feel it in the Force. It is time for you to go back. You need to take care of Mara. Mara and  **your**  son, Ben."

Anakin stepped back in shock. His Uncle knew! He knew about his affair with Mara and that he was truly the father of Ben. His mind was reeling with emotion. If he was in corporeal form Anakin was sure his knees would have buckled at that point. "How long…. How long have you known?" Anakin cried.

"Since the beginning." Luke replied.

"Uncle Luke…I am so sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you. It only happened once….I ….I ", Anakin fumbled for the correct words…any words that would lift this terrible feeling of shame and self loathing from his soul. "Please forgive me Uncle." He finally gasped.

To his surprise Uncle Luke did not look angry, but sad. "It is I who should be apologizing to you Anakin." Luke hesitated and then looked away from his nephew. "It was my idea that Mara seduce you."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed. "Why?"

Luke turned to face his nephew. "Anakin, Mara and I desperately wanted a child, but I am sterile. Mara said we could adopt, but we both knew each other's thoughts too well. She knew I wanted somebody to continue the Skywalker bloodline and I knew she wanted a child of her own flesh. When we were doing that undercover mission where Mara dressed up as a countess, I noticed how you looked at her. I realized then that you were attracted to her. I talked to Mara about it later and we decided this might be the answer to our problem."

"You used me!" Anakin cried.

"Yes, I did. And I am sorry Anakin." Luke said, "but now it is time for me to make amends. Take my body and be with the woman you love and raise your son. This is your destiny."

Then Luke was gone. There was once again movement in the room. Anakin looked over as Jacen took Mara's tear-moistened hands in his and brought them to Luke's chest Wound. Anakin walked closer to the body of his uncle. He sat down on the platform and laid down next to Luke. Anakin felt his sprit move into the body as his brother brought Mara's tears to the chest wound. He held them there for along moment, removing his hands only once, to convey some of his own tears to Luke's wound.

Anakin felt life surge into the body he now possessed. He took a sharp inhalation and opened his eyes. His Aunt Mara laid her head on his chest. Anakin looked at the woman he loved. The woman he spent one wonderful night with. The woman who borne his son. Anakin lifted his hand to caress her red-gold hair. He now knew his destiny was to be with this woman and raise his son to manhood.

"I'll live, my love," he said weakly.

 


End file.
